Moon call
by HalfBloodAngel
Summary: Je m'appelle Ilyana, j'étais comme vous, j'avais l'avenir devant moi. Puis il est arrivé, je l'ai aimé et j'ai cru à ses promesses. Idiote ! Je me suis fait avoir, comme tant de gamines de mon âge mais quand on mêle la magie à la naïveté, les conséquences, elles, sont bien plus grandes. Je m'appelle Ilyana et je suis devenue un monstre.
1. Prologue

"Joyeux anniversaire Ilyana." Chuchotais-je à moi même lorsque la pendule de ma chambre indiqua minuit. Je regardai le plafond de cet endroit austère où j'étais enfermée tous les soirs en priant pour que demain matin il ne vienne pas me secouer pour retourner, encore et encore à l'entraînement. Soupirant, les yeux cette fois fixés sur la pendule, loin de tous ceux que j'aime, je me laissai dériver, repensant à l'année écoulée. Qui aurait pu croire que j'en arriverais là ?


	2. Chapitre1-Sweet Sixteen

"Ilyana! Allez, dépêche toi, debout !"

La voix de ma merveilleuse meilleure amie, que je trouvais tout de suite moins merveilleuse lorsqu'elle me secouait comme un prunier à 7:30 du matin pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison, le premier jour des vacances qui plus est, retentit à plein volume dans ma chambre. Emettant une espèce de grognement, je me retournai vivement dans le lit, rabattant l'édredon vert pomme sur ma tête. Espérant avoir la paix, je me rendis vite compte que ce n'était qu'un vœu pieux lorsqu'elle me sauta littéralement dessus, dégageant mon visage tout en riant. Je tentai de la repoussai mais peine perdue, j'étais déjà éveillée et je sentais un sourire poindre sur mon visage. Toutefois, décidant qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas ainsi, j'agitai légèrement la main et une liane fleurit du sol, envoyant ma meilleure amie valser sur le sol. Ariane me regardait, bouche ouverte, assise par terre. Pourtant, depuis 16 ans qu'elle me connait, elle aurait dû s'attendre à une riposte de ce type. Riant, je l'aidai à se relever et fit fi des protestations de ma sœur qui râlait dans la chambre à côté. Je secouai la tête, de toutes manières, ma sœur passait sa vie à râler.

« -Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent pour que tu m'empêches de dormir en ce jour de repos ? »

J'allais au lycée le plus prestigieux du coin mais également le plus élitiste alors croyez-moi, le dimanche me semblait un havre de paix et de calme et je tenais à mon sommeil matinal aussi l'arrivée impromptue de ma meilleure amie dans ma chambre m'avait-elle mise légèrement de mauvaise humeur toutefois, son rire communicatif l'avait emporté comme les vagues emportent l'écume sur la grève.

« C'est... Ton ... ANNIVERSAIRE ! et pour fêter l'occasion, on va à la fête foraine chouchou... Allez debout, habille toi on est parties dans 20 minutes. »

Elle me jeta littéralement quelques vêtements à la tête pendant que je la regardait fourrager dans mon armoire, un air absolument ahuri peint sur mon visage, pourtant, cette fois, c'est moi qui après 16 ans d'amitié aurait pu y être habituée. Ariane avait toujours été comme ça, décidant régulièrement de m'habiller comme si j'étais sa petite poupée. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle me trouvait si jolie à habiller. Moi je n'aimais pas mon physique, j'étais gitane de la tête aux pieds et je trouvais ça beaucoup trop typé, trop remarquable, trop ... différentes des autres américaines comme Ariane. Elle, elle me trouvait superbe mais je ne pouvais pas la croire. Observant mes yeux bleus au milieu de mon visage cuivré, j'eus l'impression qu'ils ne m'appartenaient pas, qu'ils étaient des joyaux que j'avais dérobés et qui détonaient désormais sur ce corps affreusement sauvage et différent. La voix de ma meilleure amie me rappela à l'ordre et j'attrapai mon sac pour dévalai l'escalier tandis qu'elle ouvrait déjà la porte. Ma mère, à l'entrée du salon, en profita pour déposer un baiser sur mon front et chuchoter « Sweet Sixteen ma chérie, soyez prudentes et ne rentrez pas trop tard ».


	3. Chapitre 2-Carnival of Rust

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici la suite des aventures d'Ilyana ! J'espère que vous aimerez et surtout, surtout, surtout, n'oubliez pas que le carburant des auteurs c'est les reviews alors n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

/

La fête foraine était magnifique, je devais bien le reconnaître et je ne pouvais que remercier ma meilleure amie de m'avoir emmenée dans cet endroit. Bien sûr, j'aurais aimé que Maël, mon meilleur ami soit présent. Mais un examen très important l'en empêchait et je ne pouvais l'en blâmer. J'adorais les contes de fées et les princesses et toutes les attractions ici, dont tant étaient liées à cette thématique, m'enchantaient. Les odeurs de pop-corn, de pommes d'amours et de barbe à papas étaient enivrantes!

A ma droite, je pouvais voir un labyrinthe semblant avoir pour thème Alice au Pays des Merveilles. M'élançant, suivie par Ariane, je pénétrai presque dans un autre monde. Il faisait plus sombre et les bosquets semblaient bruisser de milles petits sons bizarres. Les chemins se séparaient souvent, amenant à des culs de sacs ou d'étranges bestioles paradaient. Je sentais cette atmosphère curieuse me coller à la peau mas j'aimais la folie de cet endroit. Ariane ne semblait pas rassurée mais continuait à marcher derrière moi. Au fur et à mesure que nous avancions, la lumière changeait, étirait et déformait nos ombres qui devenaient alors des monstres terrifiants semblant nous poursuivre.

Une épaisse fumée nous enserra les chevilles alors que nous passions sous des créatures au nez allongé et aux ailes tordues, dont l'abdomen, pulsant comme un coeur au milieu de leur corps décharné, s'emplissait d'une eau qu'ils crachaient ensuite sur nous. Leurs jacassements nous accompagnaient à mesure que nous nous enfoncions dans la fumée dense qui nous enveloppait désormais le buste. Au milieu des volutes bleutées dans lesquelles nous plongeâmes totalement apparu soudain un corps, celui d'une chenille bleuâtre, courbée par les ans et aux membres démesurément maigres dans lesquels elle enserrait nerveusement le tuyau d'une chicha, Absolem. Au loin, une petite chanson, douce, chantée d'une voix enfantine qui n'avait rien de mignon ni d'adorable mais faisait plutôt froid dans le dos. Une petite chanson sans queue ni tête et un simple sourire volant. Ariane frissonna. La tea party, toujours cette ambiance sombre et l'impression d'être plus dans un cimetière que dans une fête foraine. Puis, un jardin, rempli de buisson aux branches sèches tendues comme les doigts d'un cadavres et de roses mortes semblables à des gouttes de sang. Des cartes apparurent, nous menaçant, Ariane et moi, leurs yeux vides, entièrement noirs, semblant pourtant nous regarder, leur bouche s'ouvrant sur une cavité révélant des dents blanches et aiguisées et un liquide noir qui en passait la barrière, s'écoulant sur leurs uniformes en d'horribles taches sombre. Une odeur de pourriture affreuse, comme si des centaines de cadavres reposaient là. Et du sang sur leurs lances, leurs mains, leurs visages difformes de crapauds. Leurs narines fébriles tremblaient, nous cherchant dans l'espace. Ils avançaient en rang bien groupés. Ils étaient terrifiants mais je souris, cela faisait partie de l'attraction. Ils n'étaient que des Faes, bien sûr, pas des plus sympathiques qui soient mais juste des Faes.

Soudain, ils semblèrent perdre le contrôle d'eux même et se ruèrent sur nous. Ariane hurla lorsque l'un d'eux planta ses dents pointues et blanches comme la neige dans son bras. Là, ils allaient trop loin, nous n'étions plus dans une simple attraction destinée à nous faire peur. Il fallait que j'agisse. Sans plus réfléchir je me transformai, laissant apparaître mes grandes ailes brunes. Ma tenue, elle aussi se transforma et mes jolis vêtements d'été disparurent, remplacés par un pantalon et une chemise de toile verte aux broderies d'argent agrémentés d'un corsage, de protège bras et de protège jambes en cuir de la couleur d'un chêne, brodé du même métal. Mes cheveux furent libérés de l'élastique qui les retenaient en une queue de cheval serrée et cascadèrent en boucles brunes et folles le long de mon dos tandis qu'une couronne d'argent aux feuilles d'émeraudes vin orner mon front. Dans ma main apparu mon arc, en bois clair et orné de motifs floraux et à mes hanches, deux dagues en argent au pommeau d'os ouvragé représentant un arbre de vie et un loup hurlant à la lune entouré, une fois encore, de motifs végétaux. Sans même prendre le temps de bander mon arc, avec lequel j'étais pourtant pus qu'habile, j'engageai le combat à coups de sortilèges, faisant s'ouvrir la terre et m'obéir les arbres, écrasant à coup de pierre les horribles lutins et les étranglant dans mes lianes. Lançant mes couteaux à Ariane, alors en difficulté, j'attachai mon arc à mon carquois pour pouvoir lancer mes sorts des deux mains cette fois. Je récoltai dans l'action quelques blessures avant d'éradiquer les attaquants.

Attrapant mon amie qui semblait légèrement groggy, je la traînai avec moi dans les couloirs d'un labyrinthe beaucoup moins décoré et moins creepy qu'avant. C'est alors que je compris que les créatures ne nous avaient pas attaqué par erreur. Je n'avais vu personne sortir de ce labyrinthe et avait pensé que la sortie était de l'autre côté alors qu'en réalité, je n'avais vu personne sortir tout simplement parce que personne n'étais censé sortir et si cet endroit était si différent, c'était par ce que nous n'étions pas censées pouvoir échapper aux cartes. Je ne savais pas encore à quel point je me trompais. Courant dans le labyrinthe sans prendre garde aux éléments alentours, je marchai soudain sur une matière solide qui craqua sous mes pas. Baissant les yeux, je réalisai qu'il s'agissait d'ossements qui me prouvèrent deux chose. D'abord, nous n'étions pas les seules à avoir échappé aux lutins, ensuite, quelque chose de pire nous attendais ici, décidant de ne pas traîner suffisamment longtemps que pour découvrir quoi, j'attrapai Ariane qui resta comme molle dans mes bras. Moi même je me sentais faiblir. Sans doute la morsure des lutins contenait elle un poison suffisamment puissant que pour ralentir notre métabolisme et peut-être même, pensais-je, suffisamment puissant pour nous tuer.

Soudain, un grondement me sortit de mes pensées et je bandai mon arc, tentant de protéger Ariane comme je le pouvais. Il sortit d'un recoin sombre. Le Bandersnatch. Un loup garou argent aux reflets mordorés et aux tâches noires, en réalité. Il me sauta dessus et brisa ma flèche comme si elle avait été faite de carton, sifflant de douleur car la pointe l'avait effleuré. Récupérant l'une de mes dagues, je me préparai au combat. La bête, car il s'agissait bien ici du loup, l'homme ayant depuis longtemps disparu, me tournait autour, me jaugeant, attendant le moment propice pour passer à l'attaque. Le sol tremblait légèrement à chacun de ses pas, comme un petit roulement de tambour m'empêchant de me fier à mon audition. Les poils de sa nuque s'étaient hérissés. Il retroussa ses babines, dévoilant ses crocs, et claqua des mâchoires. Il gronda sourdement avant de s'élancer vers moi et de refermer ses mâchoires à l'endroit ou mon bras se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt. J'eus à peine le temps de l'effleurer de ma lame, provoquant sans doute juste une brûlure désagréable avant qu'il ne disparaisse en un éclair de fourrure, se matérialisant à l'autre bout de la pièce, grondant toujours. Un nouvel assaut, une nouvelle parade. Un nouveau claquement de dent et un nouveau mouvement de ma dague, encore, encore, encore, sans jamais s'arrêter. Il était plus rapide, plus puissant et plus endurant que moi ne me laissant que l'avantage de la tactique. Il avait oublié Ariane, pour l'instant, le combat était entre lui et moi. Le premier à terre serait le premier vulnérable et le premier vulnérable serait le premier mort. Cela fonctionnait ainsi depuis la nuit des temps et cela continuerait encore longtemps. Je fatiguais. Je sentais mes muscles douloureux, ma prise sur mes lames devenant plus faibles, mais pas moins assurés et mon esprit plus brumeux. Le combat drainait mon énergie et maintenant que l'adrénaline refluait lentement, je sentais le venin se répandre dans mon sang, me rendant faible, tremblante et malade. Un nouvel assaut du loup et je le touchai réellement pour la seconde et dernière fois. Mon couteau resta planté dans son flanc et sa force et sa vitesse m'envoyèrent au sol. Je tentai de me relever mais mes jambes ne me portaient plus. Son regard jaune s'arrêta sur moi. Il resta un instant sans bouger. Nous savions, nous avions tout deux compris. C'était la loi de la nature, le combat était fini pour moi. J'avais perdu, il pouvait m'achever. Tremblante comme une feuille dans le noir, j'affrontai la mort dans son regard, faisant une rapide prière pour qu'Ariane s'en sorte. Puis le loup se ramassa sur lui même, il était temps et dans un éclair de fourrure argent, il bondit.

/

 **Non, ne me haïssez pas je vous en prie ! Quoique ... vous en avez bien le droit en fait ... mais promis, elles ne vont pas se faire dévorer toutes les deux dans un labyrinthe de fête foraine ! A bientôt pour la suite ;)**


	4. Chapitre 3 - Heinrich

**Hello Everybody !**

 **Voici la suite des aventures d'Ilyana, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

 **Un grand merci à Walarisse qui suit cette fiction, ce chapitre est pour toi !**

 **Enjoy!**

/

 _Tremblante comme une feuille dans le noir, j'affrontai la mort dans son regard, faisant une rapide prière pour qu'Ariane s'en sorte. Puis le loup se ramassa sur lui même, il était temps. Dans un éclair de fourrure argent, il bondit._

Je fermai les yeux, incapable de l'observer mettre fins à mes jours quand soudain, un violent coup de feu déchira le calme mortel de l'alcôve. Un bruit sourd y succéda et le sol trembla fortement sous mon corps. J'ouvris doucement les paupières. A ma droite, étalé sur le sol de tout son long, le loup remuait vainement les pattes en couinant. Un liquide rouge foncé s'écoulait désormais de son flan et pulsait au rythme des battements de son coeur affolé. Il me regarda de ses grands yeux et je me noyai dans son regard qui s'éteignait peu à peu. J'étais en état de choc, comme paralysée, incapable de bouger. Pourtant j'étais toujours aussi vulnérable au milieu de cette pièce, à découvert, en compagnie d'une amie inconsciente et d'une personne, quelle qu'elle soit, porteuse d'une arme.

Le dernier soupir du loup fut comme un déclic pour moi. Je me remis sur pieds, chancelante et l'esprit engourdi par les toxines des petits monstres, et observai rapidement la pièce tout en reculant pour me mettre dos au mur. Je le vis rapidement, il n faisait d'ailleurs aucun effort pour se cacher. Il était grand et blond, une légère barbe d'un jour ornant son visage. Dans ses bras reposait, inerte, ma meilleure amie. Il me toisa longtemps, m'évaluant du regard et je me demandai depuis combien de temps il était là à nous regarder nous battre pour notre survie. Quelque chose en lui attirait mon regard, comme s'il avait été un aimant et moi rien de plus que de la limaille de fer. Son regard me pénétrait comme s'il sondait tous les recoins de mon âme, comme s'il se demandait si j'étais digne ou non d'avoir été sauvée. Il me demanda si je savais marcher et, pour toute réponse, j'hochai la tête, de peur que ma voix ne trahisse le nœud qui enserrait encore ma gorge. Nous n'étions pas passée loin de la mort et Ariane n'était pas encore tirée d'affaire. Mon téléphone se mit à vibrer dans ma poche mais je l'oblitérai, me contentant de me retransformer rapidement. La manœuvre m'avait coûté de l'énergie mais il ne pouvait être question pour moi de sortir sous ma forme d'Elémental sans risquer d'effrayer les gens. Après tout, nous n'étions pas à un Comic-con et les personnages ailés ne courraient pas les rues. Sans m'adresser un regard de plus le jeune homme sortit et je regardai ses muscles danser de manière féline. Bien trop féline d'ailleurs pour un humain. Récupérant ma lame au passage, je le suivis jusqu'au dehors.

J'accueillis la lumière du jour sur mon visage comme une véritable bénédiction. Enfin, nous étions dehors, à l'air libre, sauves... enfin, cela restait à voir pour ce qui était de ma meilleure amie. Sans même m'assurer que je suivais, de cette façon dédaigneuse qui le faisait paraître supérieur aux pauvres mortels que nous étions (enfin plus ou moins dans mon cas) et qui le rendait si attirant, il continua sa route jusqu'à une petite tente placée à l'écart des roulotte des forains. Y entrant, il laissa la toile ouverte en signe d'invitation. Je pénétrai à mon tour dans l'édifice de toile et fut étonnée de l'ameublement oriental qui y régnait. Je me serais un instant crue dans la carriole de la _drabarni_ du campement tzigane dans lequel j'ai grandi. Il déposa ma meilleure amie sur un monceau de coussin qu'il arrangea pour surélever sa tête avant de lui faire ingurgiter un certain nombre de potions. Il se détourna ensuite d'elle, préparant visiblement quelque remède avant de dire d'une voix qui semblait être celle d'un militaire aguéri qui a passé sa vie à obéir aux ordres et à en donner **"Elle va s'en sortir"** . Je ne pu que baffouiller quelques remerciements tandis qu'il m'indiquait un tabouret sur lequel m'installer. Il appliqua un emplâtre sur ma blessure et, toujours sans me regarder continua sa conversation tranquillement.

" **-J'ai vu ton combat contre le loup, tu t'en es bien sortie.**

 **\- Pas si bien que ça, si vous n'aviez pas été là, il serait entrain de faire un festin d'Ariane et moi à l'heure qu'il est.**

 **-Ariane ?** -demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil interrogateur-

 **-C'est son nom** \- dis-je en indiquant ma meilleure amie toujours allongée mais remuant désormais faiblement comme en proie à une certaine fièvre-

 **-Et toi, tu as un nom ? Je m'appelle Heinrich."**

Voilà qui s'appelait sauter du coq à l'âne en toute beauté. Je soufflai mon prénom, que je n'aimais pas, lui non plus, toujours trop gitan et original à mes yeux avant de détourner le regard. Mon téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois et après un signe encourageant de sa part, je le déverrouillai, révélant une flopée de messages inquiets de Maël. Ne voulant pas l'inquiéter encore plus, je tapai rapidement

[C'est génial ici, désolée, on était ds une attraction, je n'ai pas vu ton message! J'espère que ton exam s'est bien passé ! Je t'aime 3]

Maël et moi sommes proches, très proches depuis notre plus tendre enfance. Nos mères étaient déjà amies et, bien qu'il ait deux ans de plus que moi, il m'avait rapidement intégrée dans les jeux de sa petite bande d'amis et, bien vite, nous étions devenus plus proches l'un de l'autre que de nos frères et sœurs respectifs, proches à un tel point qu'il nous arrivait d'être pris pour un couple. Penser à lui me fit donc d'autant plus mal que je venais de lui mentir, chose que je ne faisais presque jamais. Cet état de fait creusa une petite brèche dans mon barrage d'émotions et, doucement, une larme coula le long de ma joue. Comme s'ils n'avaient attendus que ça, tous les événements de la journée vinrent se fracasser dans mon esprit comme des vagues contre un brise-lame et je me mis à trembler violemment, ramenant mes genoux sur ma poitrine. Perchée dans une position précaire sur ce tabouret, je tremblais de plus en plus fort, pleurant violemment, en proie à une véritable crise de nerfs. Heinrich arriva près de moi sans un mot et, doucement m'enlaça de ses bras, me pressa contre son torse tout en me berçant doucement. Je me sentais en sécurité dans son odeur de cannelle et de terre et me détendit un peu, me laissant doucement glisser vers l'inconscience.

/

 **Alors, ça vous a plu ? Vous avez compris qui est Heinrich et comment il est arrivé juste à temps? Si vous avez des hypothèses, n'hésitez pas à presser le petit bouton review (promis il ne mord pas ;) ). A bientôt !**


	5. Chapitre 4 - Lullaby

**Coucou ? Il y a quelqu'un ? Nooooooon ! Ne me lynchez pas ! Enfin si vous en avez le droit mais après le chapitre please J Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, la fac m'a surchargée et je n'ai absolument plus eu le temps de toucher à mon ordinateur pour écrire !**

 **Walarisse : De rien ;) Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !**

 **Doudou : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fanfic, tu me fais rougir avec tes compliments ! Pour Adam, même si c'est mon chouchou, tu vas malheureusement devoir attendre encore un peu avant qu'il n'arrive, Ilyana a encore un petit bout de chemin à faire avant de le rencontrer. Pour son apparence et certains de ses pouvoirs, elle est inspirée de Maléfique, pour d'autres pouvoirs, de Serafina Pekkala (sorry pour l'orthographe) sinon, elle s'inspire également d'énormément de romans d'héroïc fantasy que j'ai lu, tout cela saupoudré d'un peu d'imagination ! Ce chapitre est pour toi, j'espère qu'il te plaira !**

/

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, le soleil était bas à l'horizon et j'entendais au dehors les rugissements des tigres et des lions du cirque proche. L'air sentait bon les épices évoquant le lointain Orient. J'étais étendue dans un lit séparé de la pièce par des voiles et de lourds rideaux brodés. Je me levai doucement et titubai légèrement découvrant que je ne portais qu'une simple chemise qui m'arrivait à mi-cuisse. Passant le doux mur de tissus, j'inhalai les délicieuses odeurs de nourriture, mon corps me rappelant d'ailleurs bruyamment que depuis le popcorn partagé avec Ariane au début de la journée, je n'avais plus rien avalé. Tout cela me semblait si loin maintenant, comme si cela s'était produit il y a une semaine ou un mois ou peut-être même dans une autre vie. Soudain, sur ma gauche, les pans de la tente s'écartèrent, laissant entrer un Heinrich auréolé par le soleil couchant. La lumière me blessa les yeux et je dus détourner le regard. Il émit un léger rire et s'approcha de la gazinière, attrapant un bol qu'il remplit d'un plat mijoté provenant d'une casserole fumante. Je ne savais pas ou me mettre, je me sentais bien trop peu vêtue devant lui et puis surtout, terriblement étrangère dans cet environnement. Il se retourna et son charme me frappa encore une fois. Je ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait avoir un tel effet magnétique sur moi. Je me sentais comme une simple poupée de chiffon sous son regard si profond. _Glorious Land_ de Sabaton brisa le charme et je me mis à chercher frénétiquement mon téléphone que je vis, posé un peu plus loin, sur la table. Ce n'est qu'alors que je me rendis compte de l'absence d'Ariane. Me précipitant vers l'appareil avant que le solo ne guitare ne commence, signant l'agonie de la sonnerie, je l'attrapai, les mais un peu tremblantes et décrochai. La voix inquiète de Maël résonna contre mon oreille.

 _ **« - Ilyana ! Ariane est rentrée et m'a tout raconté …..**_

 _ **\- - Elle va bien ?**_

 _ **\- - C'est bien de t'en préoccuper maintenant ! Tu m'as menti, as disparu pendant la moitié de l'après-midi et surtout, surtout, tu as mis la vie d'Ariane en danger et tu décroches comme une fleur ? Ariane va bien et ce n'est pas grâce à toi crois moi »**_

Je suis restée sans voix alors qu'il raccrochait après m'avoir craché son fiel acide. Une larme roula sur ma joue alors que je redéposais le téléphone qui semblait me brûler la main. Je ne comprenais pas la réaction de Maël, il n'avait jamais été ainsi. Une tempête faisait rage en moi, mes sentiments se jetant avec violence contre les parois de mon corps comme des requins sur le verre d'un aquarium menaçant de se rompre à chaque choc. Je m'écroulais doucement, je ne comprenais pas, pourquoi Maël avait été si désagréable. Je failli m'écrouler une seconde fois quand la douce et rassurante odeur de cannelle m'enveloppa à nouveau. Heinrich me serra contre son torse et sa chaleur m'apaisa petit à petit. J'appuyai ma tête sur son épaule, me retournant, tandis que sa main vint faire de délicats petits cercles sur mon omoplate. Je levai la tête au moment où j'entendis un léger grognement montant de sa poitrine. Il me sourit doucement.

 **« - Mange Liebchen, mange »**

Je m'approchai de la table et tirai l'un des tabourets de bois foncé. Ils me rappelaient ma propre condition. Pas très vieux, loin de là, mais tout cabossé, tout abîmé, pleins de tâches, de bosses, de coups, de marques de brûlures, mais encore fonctionnels. Je mangeai doucement le ragoût en souriant après la première bouchée. Ce ragoût, c'était celui de mon enfance. Bon, c'était loin d'être de la grande cuisine mais cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas goûté un ragoût de hérisson. Beaucoup de gens auraient pu trouver cela dégoûtant mais pour les gitans dont le quotidien est fait de voyage au gré des routes et, bien souvent, de disettes, le hérisson était une habitude voire même une délicieuse viande de choix, facilement accessible qui plus est. Les épices relevant le plat emplissaient ma bouche de saveurs sucrées et piquantes amenant à mon esprit des images de marchés colorés devant de magnifiques temples indiens, de palais de sultans derrière les portes desquelles se cachent de superbes danseuses, de lions et de lionnes tapies dans les herbes hautes, à l'affut de leur proie et de tigres se désaltérant dans la rivière coulant au cœur des ruines d'un temple hindou. Je fermai un instant les yeux, m'imaginant dans ces contrées lointaines, là où je serais peut-être un peu moins différente. Je finis rapidement mon bol puis bu l'eau du gobelet qu'Heinrich avait déposé devant moi. Il mangea également, en silence, le visage neutre, sans me quitter des yeux, debout, légèrement appuyé sur une commode à ma droite. Il ressemblait à un soldat prêt au combat mais je n'osai rien demandé, après tout, il m'avait sauvé la vie et s'était occupé de moi. Je vérifiai mon téléphone et remarquai l'heure tardive. Me levant, je le remerciai de nombreuses fois et lui indiquai qu'il fallait que je rentre. Il insista pour me reconduire et m'aida à m'installer sur le siège passager de sa voiture. Nous roulâmes dans un quasi silence jusqu'à c que je remarque la boite de l'album _Coat of arms_ dans son vide poche. Souriant alors je demandai

 _ **« - Je ne suis pas la seule fan de Sabaton on dirait ?!**_

 _ **\- - Non, j'aime également.**_

 _ **\- - Cool, Votre chanson préférée ?**_

 _ **\- - Ruina Imperii »**_

La conversation continua ainsi pendant la demi-heure de trajet, lui répondant par monosyllabe ou phrases succinctes, moi m'enthousiasmant et finissant par lui communiquer mon enthousiasme. Le vouvoiement sauta quelque part dans notre ferveur pour ce groupe et je réussi même à le faire éclater de rire. Lorsque le ronronnement de sa BMW se tu, juste devant chez moi, je le remerciai encore une fois et me dirigeai vers la porte. Il me suivi et expliqua toute la situation à ma mère pendant que moi, je me traînais à l'étage, n'ayant qu'une envie, retrouver mon lit. Dans ma chambre, je fus automatiquement attirée par la photo posée sur ma table de nuit. Je jetai mon sac au sol, titubai légèrement et pris le cadre entre mes mains avant de m'écrouler en position fœtale sur mon lit. Derrière le verre nous souriions, Maël et moi. Il me tenait par la taille et je gardais mon équilibre en m'accrochant à son cou. Je ne pouvais pas voir la phrase inscrite au dos de la photo mais je la connaissais par cœur

 _« Où que tu sois, je serai »_

Une promesse que nous nous étions faite lorsque Maël avait été rejeté pendant un certain temps par sa famille. Je combattis les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux tels un fleuve en crue mais ce fut aussi vain que de combattre l'eau vive envahissant la terre à toute allure, les sanglots me secouèrent, déchirant le silence de la chambre et vidant de mon cœur la tristesse amère qui y avait pris place.


	6. Chapitre 5 - I'll be !

Hello

Vraiment désolée du retard la fac et des problèmes personnels m'ont tenus éloignés de mon ordinateur :(

/

Un doux rayon de soleil sur ma peau me sort délicatement des limbes brumeuses dans lesquelles, encore ensommeillée, je végétais depuis une petite demi-heure, en équilibre sur ce point merveilleux entre l'éveil et le sommeil. Ce moment où l'on est en contrôle tout en étant encore plongé dans les douces incertitudes de la nuit, loin du tourbillon violent que nous offre le jour. Au loin, un oiseau chante et à l'entente de ce son mélodieux, je ne peux empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur mon visage. L'une de mes créatures est heureuse, après tout, ne suis-je pas la Terre Mère, enfantant toute chose et toute créature ? Chacune des joies des créatures terrestres à mes côtés m'emplit moi-même d'un bonheur et d'une sérénité presque surréaliste.

Ouvrant alors doucement les yeux, mes iris d'eau encore noyés par ma pupille d'onyx, je souris à la vie, la vie qui continue. J'étais vivante, Ariane aussi, j'avais gagné un ami merveilleux et j'étais persuadée que Maël ne m'en voudrait plus, comprenant pourquoi il m'avait fallu combattre les faes et le loup et surtout, surtout, pourquoi je n'avais pas réagi plus rapidement. Après-tout, il existait des lois très strictes à propos des faes depuis qu'ils avaient fait leur coming out, au même titre que les loups garous d'ailleurs. Et l'une de ces lois stipulait qu'en cas d'attaque sur un humain, les faes seraient jugés immédiatement, circonstances aggravantes à l'appui. Oh, certes, ce n'était qu'une loi comme des centaines de gens en outrepassaient tous les jours mais ce n'étais pas la peur de la justice humaine à laquelle je m'étais fiée afin de me croire en sécurité, non, c'était en celle des Seigneurs Gris*bien plus crainte et respectée, que j'avais placé ma confiance, malheureusement, les petites créatures n'avaient semblé en avoir cure.

Secouant la tête à ce souvenir peu agréable qui m'envahissait lorsque je regardais la trace des petits crocs acérés dans mon avant-bras, j'attrapai mon téléphone, espérant le traditionnel message de Maël me souhaitant une bonne journée. Mon sourire s'effaça lorsque seul mon fond d'écran m'accueillit lors de l'ouverture du petit appareil. Je soupirai, une larme roulant sur ma joue. Je me sentais abandonnée, encore une fois, seule au monde, pas assez bien pour être prise en considération, après tout, je suis une miss catastrophe, une impossible gaffeuse passant sa vie à ruiner à peu près tout le bien qu'elle pouvait tenter de faire. Ma bonne humeur envolée, je me levai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, prenant une douche rapide avant d'enfiler un survêtement et un T-shirt portant le logo de mon cher groupe de métal préféré, direction l'ordinateur. Mais avant tout, j'envoyai un sms à Ariane, lui demandant de ses nouvelles « Va te faire foutre toi et tes pouvoirs à la con qui passent leur temps à nous mettre dans des situations dangereuses. J'en ai marre maintenant, je ne veux plus te voir » était tout sauf la réponse que j'attendais. Une seconde larme coula le long de ma joue tandis que le chagrin, le dégoût de moi-même et la colère m'emplissaient comme un océan noir et glacé m'arrachant la gorge, compressant mes poumons et m'empêchant de respirer. J'allumai rageusement l'ordinateur en face de moi, augmentant le son de la musique d'Alestörm jusqu'à ce qu'il remplisse la chambre puis la maison. Mon GSM vibra mais je ne l'entendis pas au milieu de cette tornade de sons violents et libérateurs. Petit à petit, mon être entier se mit à résonner au diapason de la musique, mon corps bougea au rythme des chants pirates s'enchaînant sur la musique d'une guitare aux distorsions intenses et, au fond de moi, une magie ancestrale, puissante et violente, bien loin de celle d'amour et de douceur coulant naturellement dans mes veines, s'éveilla. Un second cœur en moi, pulsant, doucement d'abord puis, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus rapidement, menaçant de m'arracher les côtes pour déchirer ma poitrine et se libérer. Je hurlai. Je hurlai parce que cette sensation m'était inconnue et, qu'aussi effrayante et douloureuse qu'elle soit, elle n'en restait pas moins grisante. Au fond de mon esprit, une petite voix murmurait que je pouvais la dominer, la dompter, que tout ce pouvoir, j'avais la capacité de me l'approprier, de le faire mien, une part de moi qui ne laisserait plus jamais personne être blessé, ni par mes actions ni par celles des autres. Sous les rayons du soleil matinal d'un délicat mois de juillet, je fis le vœu de prendre sur moi la protection du monde d'en être une gardienne jusqu'à la fin de mes jours et jusqu'à la fin des temps si les Dieux me le permettaient _._ Tremblante, non de peur mais de pouvoir, je relâchai alors la magie qui me lacérait afin de s'échapper. Un long gémissement franchi mes lèvres qui s'arquèrent en un sourire lorsque des milliers de branches épineuses fleurirent à mes pieds, envahissant le sol, gagnant rapidement du terrain sur le parquet de chêne sombre et patiné par les ans. Bientôt elles grimpèrent le long de ma garde-robe, recouvrant les antiques volutes florales gravée dans le bois centenaire, recouvrant ensuite mon bureau, faisant disparaître pas à pas toutes traces de la moindre fleur, du moindre bonheur. Ne resterait bientôt plus que moi, mon vœu solitaire et mon pouvoir. Ce pouvoir qui enflait en moi mais que je voulais voir encore se développer, comme un enfant dont la mère n'aurait jamais cessé la gestation, le laissant grandir à son rythme, le maternant, pour qu'une fois confronté au monde, il soit le plus fort et qu'il domine ses adversaires. Je voulais éradiquer le mal et pour cela, il n'existait aucun pouvoir qui serait trop fort, le mien grandirait, se fortifierait et bientôt, bientôt, je serais en mesure de tous les protéger. Les épines recouvraient désormais mon lit, sans même érafler les draps de soie couleur de forêt ni l'édredon semblable à la tendre herbe de printemps le garnissant. Je vis sans les voir mes délicates branches épineuses entourer mon lustre, tamisant ainsi la lumière de cette chambre qui était devenue mon cocon. Rassérénée, je me laissai moi aussi ensevelir par ce buisson ardent qui me protégerait de mes ennemis, retournant contre eux leurs pires cauchemars s'ils tentaient de m'approcher. Calme désormais, je m'endormis, sourde aux cris de stupeur de ma mère et de ma sœur dont les pieds venaient d'effleurer les premières épines de ma forteresse naturelle.

*Seigneurs Gris : Dirigeants du monde Fae, extrêmement puissants, ces sont eux qui ont décidé du coming out des faes, forçant certains d'entre eux (les moins effrayants) à se dévoiler et gardant les plus effrayants dans l'ombre. Afin d'éviter que la population ne se lance dans une chasse aux faes, ils opèrent une justice expéditive et le plus souvent sanglante envers quiconque outrepasse leurs règles.

/

Le voyage commence pour Ilyana ... ce qui signifie bien évidemment *roulement de tambour* l'arrivée d'Adam dans 4 chapitres exactement ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review !


End file.
